


Homestuck: Let's Be The Scourge Sisters.

by DragonProsecutor



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Flashbacks, Hints of Redglare x Mindfang, Some Swearing, Terezi and Vriska don't really fit in a quadrant, Vriska is edgy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-05-01 16:14:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5212424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonProsecutor/pseuds/DragonProsecutor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vriska Serket never really knew about her past, and she didn't want to. She didn't care about who her ancestor was, or what she did. Well, that was the case until she met a certain someone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Homestuck: Let's Be The Scourge Sisters.

The young Serket’s red boots crunched the air-crisped leaves. Her black, vivacious hair whipped around her head as the cold winter wind flew past her. The wind also howled through the forest like hungry packs of bark-beats, waiting to devour her, along with her sins. She wasn’t cold, though. Her noble blood was already icy. She squinted her harsh eyes that could light cites aflame, oceans to boil, and make the unforgiving Alternia sun blush. She saw a flicker of movement. A smile that was anything but kind stretched across her face.

“My, my, my, is there a troll around here?” She asked to the darkness.

She unsheathed her long sword with a flourish, reflecting the night sky along its length. “Come out~.” She sung in a patronizing tone, creeping around.

Her mother would appreciate devouring a dumb wiggler. Her 8-fold vision caught sight of a blur move to a bush. Her horrible grin grew wider as she approached the bush.

“I know you are there.” She said, wanting this to be the last words that coward ever heard!

She reeled back and swung hard, bloodlust burning from every pupil. But in an instant, a cane smacked the sword away, and smashed into the side of Vriska’s face. Vriska fell her her side and saw stars for a moment. someone stood in front of her, but she was too dazed to look up. That is, until a well-aimed kick forced her to look upon her foe. The troll had pointy red sunglasses, black hair, and a smile that topped Vriska’s own. A strange air of confidence floated around her. Vriska became aware that kick snapped one of her teeth.

“So. Who are you, trespasser? And why are you here?” The troll above her asked.

“I’m on a scavenger hunt.” Vriska replied sarcastically. “And I’m not going to give my name away to some wiggler.”

That made the troll frown. She pulled Vriska up by the hair, glaring daggers into her skull. “The jury finds you guilty of attempted murder. The judge’s sentence is death.” The troll paused for a moment. “But answer me this, why?”

Vriska didn’t want to speak, but the grip on her hair compelled her. “UGH. That’s none of your business!”

The troll raised Vriska higher. “If you give me an answer, I might reconsider the sentence. Otherwise…” She held Vriska’s own sword against her throat.

“Follow me, and I’ll show you.” Vriska growled. She felt humiliated beyond belief, and wanted to tear the peasant to shreds.

The troll considered it for a moment before releasing her hold. “Alright then. I’ll hear you out. The name is Terezi by the way.”

Vriska rose and pulled her sword from Terezi’s grasp. “Fuck you.” She growled with the rage of a inconsolably furious beast as she led the way. She looked over she shoulder about 2 meters away. “The name is Vriska. Don’t you dare forget it.”

Terezi knew not to try to start a conversation, because Vriska looked angry enough to cut out her tongue. But she really wasn’t fearful. The girl’s rage seemed to be all bark and no bite. And a strange familiarity seemed to follow her, as though they had met before.

After a long walk, Vriska approached a castle like building. Terezi paused for a moment to take in it’s size.

“HEY! GET OVER HERE!” Vriska yelled impatiently.

Terezi began to grow suspicious. Was Vriska going to kill her? She felt a bit of pity when she noticed the cerulean bruise that colored her cheek. Maybe, because Vriska didn’t seem to be the kind of troll to take being made a fool lightly. Vriska stood beside a cliff and waited.Terezi became wary. What if the higher-blood tried to shove her off the cliff? She swallowed her doubt and stepped forward. She did beat her before, after all.

She peered over the edge- a ginormous beast lay below. Its pincers were drowned in a mustard blood as it feasted on a troll girl’s entrails. Terezi lost balance and fell forward.

“TEREZI!” Vriska called, running to the edge and looking over.

Terezi hung on by a tiny ledge. “Vriska! Help!” She called, trying to control the tears that wanted to escape her eyes. Vriska almost declined, but a flashback hit her harder than Terezi’s cane, and her left eye began to burn.

Terezi was suddenly taller, and wore a red vest with a long teal shirt. An impressive crowd roared and forced her head through a noose that hung from a libra shaped gallows. The crowd seemed to suffocate her as they pulled at her cloths and scratched her , holding her in place as she struggled. Her arm emerged from the crowd, dripping with blood, reaching out to Vriska.

“Mindfang! P-please!” Her voice was still heard through the crowd of trolls who were screaming and shouting over one another.

“KILL HER!” They all shouted.

“Mindfang, I’m sor-” She fell.

Vriska leapt forward, ripping through the crowd. She caught the woman by the hand and began to pull her up. While she was, the angry low-bloods trampled her, trying to stop her from saving Terezi. With one last pull, she yanked Terezi into her arms.

Everything faded. The screaming, the gallows, the noose, the madness. All that remained was a beautiful night. Her eyes were closed for a moment, then she became aware of Terezi being caught in her embrace. Her arms were tightly around her, and her chin rested on her head. Terezi just trembled in Vriska’s arms for a moment. She was dumbfounded. Why was the name Redglare burned into her memory? Why was the name Mindfang branded into her soul?

Then a voice echoed through her mind. “Mindfang… I’m sorry…”

There was a brief silence before the answer. “I am, too.”

“I… I was brainwashed… I-”

“It’s ok…” Said the second voice in a comforting tone. “It’s over now…”

As soon as the voices stopped, Vriska hid her face into Terezi’s hair, thankful for the insanity to be gone. “W-What the fuck…?” She asked with a shuttering breath.

Terezi looked up, seeming fearful. “Is your name… Mindfang…?” Terezi asked nervously.

Vriska covered her pulsing eye with a cold hand. “I… Don’t know…” 

They sat in undisturbed silence for a moment, Terezi not moving from Vriska.

“Y-you know, Mindfang would be a badass FLARPing character…” Vriska nervously joked. 

“So would Redglare…”

Terezi shifted slightly to see the lusus below. “Why did you bring me here in the first place…?”

Vriska sighed. “I kill for her, I kill trolls, and feed it to my lusus, so she doesn’t eat me… She has tried before…” She stated bluntly.

Terezi grew uneasy hearing this. “How about…” She paused. “How about we become FLARPing partners? We could kill the wrongdoers and feed them to her…” 

Vriska smiled weakly. “You know what would be a cool name? The Scourge Sisters.” She said with a shaky laugh.

Terezi smiled. “I love it.”

Vriska gave her a high-five. "Let's be the Scourge Sisters then."

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, this is based off a lot of things. I've always thought that Redglare and Mindfang's relationship effected Terezi and Vriska's friendship... But whatever, I thought this would be a fun thing to do. I hope you enjoyed it. ::::)


End file.
